Japanese National Patent Publication No. 7-502315 (PTD 1) discloses a steering device of a work vehicle in which the steering device includes a pair of levers to be operated by fingers of an operator, and a handrest for supporting the heel of an operator's palm, and is capable of stably holding the operator's hand even when the work vehicle is traveling on a rough terrain.